


One destructive boi and his equally destructive demon friend

by Destruktow



Series: Dest's TAU Fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, His name is mike, and he is inspired by Leo Valdez, and somewhat Destructive, anyway OC Mizar fic, he is somewhat Angst, make of that as you will, no beta we die like men, that should be a tag, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: A ficWith a Mizar OCWith angstMan, how original of me, right?
Series: Dest's TAU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One destructive boi and his equally destructive demon friend

“ _ And you’re sure that you just want to...give away your child? _ ”

“ _ Yes. Our work is very important, and we can’t afford to have any distractions. _ ”

“ _ Is your work really more important than this kid having a happy, healthy childhood? _ ”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“ _ The kid needs a family, though! If you give him to us, who’s to say he won’t get adopted by- _ ”

“ _ Stop. We’ve made our decision, and you’re not changing our mind. Good day, sir.” _

_ “Does the kid at least have a name?!” _

_ *Sighs* _

_“His name is Mike.”_

_ And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Vasher turned around and walked out of the foster home, minus a child and plus a few extra hours a day to work on their business. _

_ But this is not their story. _

_ This is the story of one Mike Vasher, his tendency to destroy things, and how a demon saved him from himself. _

_ Let us begin. _

**Author's Note:**

> See the little comment button down below?  
> That's where you tell me what went badly  
> Go do it before you read the next chapter~  
> Or while you wait for the procrastinating boi called me to release the next chapter~  
> Did you do it?  
> Cool


End file.
